No me venceras
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: no lo soportaba siempre se mostraba hostil con el, Hermione detestaba a Draco Malfoy. Pero Luna tenia un plan para cambiar esa hostilidad, solo que no contaba con la personalidad de Draco Malfoy y sus deseos de fastidiar a Hermione sumado a el carácter de su amiga en contra del chico pudieran dar giros inesperados
1. Porque la hostilidad puede cambiar

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a jk rowling**

"Porque la hostilidad puede cambiar"

No lo soportaba desde que lo vio su mirada se quedó grabada en ella sentía una adveración difícil de describir y no ayudo mucho que el muy maldito se sentara detrás de ella en clases de transformaciones. ¡Así es!... ella podía sentir la mirada fría y penetrante de Draco Malfoy en su espalda durante toda la clase,** «****el infierno debió abrirse y escupido a ese chico insensible»** esos eran los pensamientos de Hermione cada vez que lo veía. Luna le había dicho que esa hostilidad hacia él no era sana "pero al cuerno lo que Luna le dijera"

–Buenos días –dijo Luna comenzando a caminar al lado de Hermione –deja de poner esa cara –le dijo al ver que Hermione fruncía el ceño

Luna suspiro ¿cómo podía siquiera caerle mal alguien a quien ni siquiera había tratado? Sabía que Draco era un imbécil pero toda esa tensión entre ellos llegaba a cansar además después de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado.

–no entiendes Luna es su cara me molesta, es como si supiera que es lindo y lo demás le importara poco, además simplemente me siento de malas al verlo

–eso es ser hostil Hermione al menos intenta hablarle quizá todo lo que paso lo cambio un poco

–lo hare pero créeme Luna el inicio todo

Draco se reclino sobre su asiento viendo hacia la ventana del pasillo odiaba todo y a todos. Había ido a la torre de astronomía con la idea de estar solo pero cuando vio a la Gryffindor entrar con la Lunática le molesto, entonces la escucho:

–Malfoy muy buenos días –dijo la castaña con su mejor sonrisa fingida

Draco la vio durante un segundo y luego a aparto la mirada ignorándola

_El infierno debió abrirse y escupido_ _a Malfoy_

Pero lo más importante es que Hermione no estaba dispuesta ni en un millón de años a que ese chico pudiera ganarle una batalla imaginaria

–Te lo dije –se volteo y le susurro a Luna

Luna tenía una explicación para esa hostilidad simplemente Hermione se había sugestionado con tantos años de insultos que le era imposible siquiera hablar con él y Malfoy bueno ella estaba segura que le gustaba su amiga el problema era romper esa barrera hostil entre ellos, pero eso sería algo muy difícil. Luna Los vio tenía ideas para juntar a esos dos sonrió al pensar los planes que tendría que hacer. Luna no era de complots pero eso le intrigo y dio curiosidad

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA aquí les dejo este pequeño Drabble no sean malos y dejen sus Review los leo en mi siguiente actualizacion *.*/**_


	2. A veces La Avaricia nos mete en problema

No me vencerás

A veces La Avaricia nos mete en problemas

.

– ¿Galeónes? –pregunto Luna sorprendida que Malfoy le contestara de esa forma estaba segura que no sería fácil convencerlo de dejar esa hostilidad con Hermione pero que él, le pidiera dinero a cambio de hacerlo era algo con lo que ella no contaba, a su mente vinieron mil y una posibilidad, pero ella quería zanjar el asunto y que Hermione descubriera que Malfoy no era tan detestable como decía ella, ¡claro que no lo era!, tal vez avaricioso egocéntrico … pero detestable distaba mucho de serlo, Luna accedió a pagarle la cantidad que él le pedía por hablar con Hermione solo esperaba que Hermione no se enterara o estaría en graves problemas, Luna pensaba que ese dinero era una inversión segura. El Slytherin tarde o temprano aceptaría que Hermione no le era del todo indiferente

–Amigo no creí que fueras capaz de pedir Galeónes –dijo Nott al ver que Luna se retiraba

– ¿Por qué no? El dinero nunca estorba y mucho menos a mí, y solo tengo que ser amable con la sabelotodo y la Lunatica me seguirá pagando –dijo Draco sonriendo

–tú eres rico no lo necesitas, lo tuyo no es más que avaricia, y sus similares –contesto Nott serio

– ¿similares? –pregunto Draco

–créeme amigo esa avaricia mal sana te meterá en problemas y esto que acabas de hacer más, cuidado con atesorar lo equivocado pero no se puede esperar menos de, el príncipe de Slytherin

Draco ignoro los comentarios de Nott si bien no era de caballeros pedir dinero a una chica, si ella quería pagárselo quien era él para negarse.

Si Hermione hubiera sabido sobre este peculiar encuentro de Luna y Malfoy hubiera dicho que el rubio no solo fue escupido del infierno, hubiera dicho que lo corrieron del mismo… Pero claro Draco tampoco podía decir que no disfrutaba teniendo dinero que no necesitaba para él era una necesidad atesorar cuanto pudiera y sobre salir como el Malfoy que era. Era un Slytherin a pesar de todo, pero las palabras de Nott lo incomodaban **"cuidado de atesorar lo equivocado"**** « ¿**qué podía ser equivocado en querer dinero y fastidiar a los demás un poco?» para él era lo más saludable

–Hermione Granger te gusta –le dijo Nott mientras se dirigían a la sala común

–No es cierto –contesto Draco –ni siquiera la tolero, lo único que me gusta en estos momentos es el dinero que recibiré

Theodore Nott suspiro como su amigo podía ser tan avaricioso, obstinado y tonto pero de algo estaba seguro a su amigo le gustaba Granger y en algún momento se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara ver ese momento

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola aquí otro capítulo de esta mini historia realmente es por el día del amor y la amistad que la subo ^^ y mientras subo el capítulo 11 de mi otro Fic dejen su lindo comentario <strong>_


	3. La indignación puede ser Fatalista

La indignación puede ser Fatalista

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione pasó del llanto, A la ira seguido de la indignación no estaba segura si había llorado toda la noche o parte de la tarde no sabía nada lo único que sabía era que Luna y Malfoy habían jugado con ella, **si ya lo decía ella que Draco Malfoy era un demonio expulsado y escupido**pero jamás pensó que Luna fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, después de pasar la mejor semana al lado del bueno para nada de Malfoy gracias a una conversación que había oído se había enterado que Luna le había pagado por distraerla, y ya lo decía **"Luna no era tan buena amiga"**, o tal vez solo hablaba la indignación en ella en esos momentos

–Te lo dije Amigo que te arrepentirías –le decía un molesto Theodore a Draco quien parecía meditar las palabras que Hermione le había dicho, por alguna razón le habían dolido y reconocía que tenía motivos para sentirse indignada y molesta, pero que el mismo se reprochara eso si era una calamidad

–pero no tenía que haberme dicho que era un avaricioso **Ebenezer Scrooge,** no se quien sea pero no debió compararme con otro hombre y mucho menos decirme que soy un incubo expulsado… de no sé qué infierno –se defendió Draco

–La pobre debió decirte cosas peores, pero bueno tampoco la culpo. Una señorita no debe marcar su buen léxico con malas palabras aunque sean dirigidas a ti –le dijo Theodore negando con la cabeza al pensar que su mejor amigo fuera tan tonto.

Hermione medito el asunto, no podía seguir llorando se limpió las lágrimas dispuesta a enfrentarse a el idiota de Malfoy no tardó en encontrarlo, Luna una vez le dijo que solía ser fatalista, atrevida y un poco dramática pero ella era una Gryffindor ante todo, nadie diría que los Gryffindor eran cobardes y tontos mucho menos una serpiente de Slytherin

– ¿fatalista yo? –se dijo y camino en dirección a Malfoy

– ¿cuánto te pago? –Pregunto aun con la voz indignada –¿al menos cobraste bien por engañarme y burlarte de mí?

– ¿por qué quieres saber? Pero seré bueno… si cobre bien –contesto arrogantemente Draco —tu amiga pago buen dinero y engañarte fue fácil, estas tan desesperada por demostrar la igualdad entre todos que solo basta decir unas mentiras —dijo en tono de burla mientras veía la expresión de la Gryffindor

–¡qué bien! porque te apuesto el doble de lo que cobraste a que te arrepentirás de hacerme eso –dijo en un tono teatral –ya lo veras no me vencerás Draco Malfoy hare que te enamores de mí y ahí me pagaras el doble de lo que cobraste —le soltó en la cara — ¿tienes miedo Malfoy? ¿Temes que yo pueda gustarte?

–Acepto, pero no me vencerás a mí, Sabelotodo Granger –contesto Draco sonriendo

Aunque en el fondo esperaba con ansias perder esa apuesta, pero eso era algo que él no le diría sonrió al darle la mano y sellar el trato

–no me vencerás –dijeron ambos al unisonó.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno les dejo otro capitulo de este mini Fic que hago por el 14 de febrero <strong>


	4. La Venganza estilo Granger

La Venganza estilo Granger

.

Draco se removió incomodo frente a su madre, era muy extraño que hubiera ido al colegio

–no puedo creerlo mi propio hijo extorsiona chicas para tener dinero –dijo Narcissa Malfoy en forma de indignación — ¿acaso no sabes lo que la gente pensara?

–no es verdad Lovegood me dio dinero a cambio de ser amable con su amiga –se defendió Draco –no fue extorción si lo ves bien

–mejor cállate Draco ahora dame el anillo que tanto te gusta si tanto quieres dinero, pondremos en subasta el anillo, así las personas dejaran de hablar de nuestra familia —Narcissa vio a Draco muy seria — ¿Cómo no piensas antes de hacer las cosas?

Draco sintió una bofetada simbólica hubiera preferido que su padre le lanzara un Crucio, pero claro el maldito tenía que estar encerrado en Azkaban ahora tenía que decirle adiós a su hermoso anillo, el anillo que lo distinguía como un Malfoy lo peor de todo fue que la subasta fue cerrada y su madre no lo dejo ver a qué persona le había vendido el preciado objeto de la familia ¿qué pasaba si esa persona no lo cuidaba? pero lo que más lo intrigaba era como su madre se había enterado que Lovegood le había dado dinero, en un principio sospechoso de ella pero luego lo medito… nada ganaba la Lunática al hacer algo así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna veía incrédula a su amiga ciertamente Hermione era dramática, arriesgada y fatalista, pero jamás pensó que también era vengativa

–realmente no tenías que haber enviado esa carta anónima, además tu misma fuiste y le soltaste a Malfoy eso de enamorarlo entonces ¿por qué involucrar a su madre en esto?

–no lo entiendes Luna, es por principios el muy ingrato incubo de mirada fría acepto la apuesta

– ¿y? –Pregunto Luna — ¿no era ese el plan?

–No sé cómo hacerlo –dijo en ademan teatral Hermione recostada en el pasto

–como sufres amiga sobre todo con ese anillo que acabas de comprarte, dime ¿quedarte con una reliquia familiar de Malfoy es parte de tu plan para enamorarlo?

–piénsalo Luna los chicos aman las cosas que los hace ser ellos y Malfoy siempre hace alarde de su familia…

– ¿él te amara como ama el anillo? –termino Luna la frase y suspiro la lógica de su amiga a veces la dejada anonadada, sin duda Hermione era la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts y cuando aconsejaba a los demás con temas amorosos era buena, pero tratándose de ella se podría decir que ya no era tan lista, más si el Nombre Draco Malfoy venia incluido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco camino molesto fulminando a cualquiera que se acerca a él con la mirada

– ¡oye! ¿Qué estás loco? Fíjate imbécil casi me haces daño

–Ni que yo fuera una pared además…. –Draco no podía creer lo que veía su hermoso anillo estaba en una cadena colgando del cuello de la Gryffindor además llegaba tarde a clases —es tu culpa Granger, ¿acaso no tienes ojos? Sabía que eras tonta pero no ciega

– ¿y es mi culpa que seas tan idiota? Quítate –le grito empujándolo

"**cálmate Draco"** –se dijo tal vez solo era una coincidencia que Hermione tuviera un anillo parecido al suyo porque usando la lógica ¿porque ella traería precisamente su anillo? lo viera por donde lo viera no tenía lógica

Draco entro al salón arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja

–Amigo no tienes buena cara –dijo Theodore al verlo sentarse en su asiento

Hermione lo vio con desdén como era costumbre en ella y lo imagino a sus pies Imaginarse a Malfoy arrepintiéndose de engañarla eso le basto hasta terminar las clases

–y ¿cuál es tu plan amiga? –pregunto Luna cuando por fin volvió a verla

– ¿De qué? –pregunto Hermione apartando la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos

–tu plan para conquistar a Malfoy, ganar la apuesta y recuperar según tú el dinero que le page por ser amable, que insisto no necesito –dijo Luna

Draco vio a Hermione cuando iba al campo de Quidditch esta simplemente lo ignoro y fijo su atención al libro

Draco se sorprendió ¿qué clase de estrategia tenia Hermione Granger para conquistarlo? ¿Ignorarlo acaso? Sin duda Granger no tenía experiencia con los chicos

«Vamos Granger te estoy esperando» pensó mientras caminaba sonriendo a su entrenamiento –esto será divertido–dijo imaginando mil formas de fastidiar a la Gryffindor

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^^ bueno aquí otro capitulo de este pequeño Fic <strong>


	5. ¿Celos? ¿qué es eso?

**los personajes son de J.K ROWLING ya saben **

**.**

**¿Celos?... ¿qué es eso?**

**.**

* * *

><p>Draco frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en la espalda de Hermione no sabía porque, pero que ella lo ignorara le parecía tan molesto, quería atravesarla con la mirada.<p>

Hermione sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo sentía la mirada de Draco sobre ella y por alguna razón no era una mirada agradable

Luna Observo desde donde estaba la escena con mucha gracia, sin duda Hermione había hecho algo con Malfoy tal vez sin darse cuenta había logrado su cometido atraer su atención aunque tal vez lo había hecho de una forma errónea

–Luna te lo aseguro algo trama ese incubo contra mí –dijo en una forma paranoica –tal vez sabe que yo tengo a nuestro bebe –dijo espantada

– ¿nuestro bebe? ¿Tuyo y de, él? –pregunto Luna sorprendida pero rápidamente se calmó, por que tratándose de Hermione lo más probable es que hablara de algo completamente diferente a lo que ella imaginara

–Si Luna seguro sabe que yo tengo el anillo y por eso tiene esa cara

– ¿por bebe te refieres al anillo?

–¿a que más me referiría? ¡Ayúdame Luna no sé qué hacer!

– ¿que hay sobre tu plan?

– ¿cuál plan? Por dios Luna tengo un plan y no lo recuerdo

–Enamorar a Malfoy–dijo Luna sin poder creer que su amiga realmente fuera tan despistada a veces. Había ocasiones en que Hermione simplemente no veía lo obvio

–¡cierto! ese plan, no se me acurre nada, creo que le preguntare a Nott, se ve amigable no es como el insoportable Huron

Luna se sonrojo levemente ante la mención del chico

–preguntémosle a él, pero recuerda que es su mejor amigo ¿crees que nos ayude? –pregunto perspicaz y sonrojada Luna

Hermione sonrió.

–te lo aseguro nos ayudara

–De acuerdo –dijo Luna suspirando esa seguridad de Hermione a veces la asustaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco vio a Theo fijamente lo que él le acababa de decir lo había dejado sorprendido

– ¿estás seguro, o muy seguro, o tal vez súper seguro? –dijo Draco acorralando a Theo contra su asiento

–Estoy seguro –contesto Theo empujándolo de su cara que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro –tiene la misma forma, lo conozco demasiado bien te la pasabas alardeando del anillo

Draco no daba crédito no solo osaba ignóralo olímpicamente si no que tambien le había quitado su anillo

–lo importante es que parece que desistió de enamorarte, porque no salió a relucir tu nombre en ningún momento en la conversación, pero eso no te importa amigo, como sea hoy iré con ella y la hermosa Luna a estudiar juntos

– ¿iremos a dónde? –pregunto Draco

–Iremos no, -lo corrigió Theo –iré porque tú no estás invitado o al menos jamás dijimos que tu irías

Draco sintió que lo abofeteaban, no solo lo ignoraban le quitaban su preciado anillo, aparte su mejor amigo lo traicionaba

–Te gusta Granger –lo acuso dejando a Theo sorprendido

–No negare que Granger es linda pero no me gusta en ese sentido –se defendió el Slytherin

–lo sabía con esa cara angelical y su hermoso cabello, ¿porque no te ibas a enamorar de ella? –dijo un paranoico Draco

–espera acaso tu ¿estás celoso?

– ¿Celos yo?... ¿qué es eso? –pregunto al tiempo que se escondía evitando que Hermione lo viera

—en ese caso no importa, si me disculpas debo ir a la biblioteca —Nott se alejó de él, antes que pudiera decir algo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott observo con suma curiosidad la silueta de la persona del otro lado de la biblioteca y no pudo evitar emitir una leve sonrisa y pensó **"no creí que fuera capaz de espiarnos"**suspirando ante el obvio hecho que si los espiaba y seguro para cerciorarse que realmente no había nada con Granger. Theodore Nott decidió divertirse un poco con la imaginación de su amigo

.

Luna observo con suma gracia el disfraz de Draco no podía creer que pensara que no lo verían si estaba sentado justo al frente lo más obvio era que todos lo vieran más cuando clavaba su vista en ellos con tal intensidad, Además ¿desde cuándo una pila de libros servían para ocultar a alguien?

Hermione no podía creer esa persona fuera alguien con gustos refinados en lectura con tantos libros en su mesa era obvio que era alguien que le gustaba estudiar

– ¿Quién creen que sea? –pregunto Hermione desde donde estaba sentada no distinguía mucho

La reacción de Theo fue aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada

La reacción de Luna fue negar con la cabeza

Y ambos pensaron que eso dos hacía una pareja perfecta

.

Draco veía desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca no le gustaba la forma en que Nott hablaba con Hermione "celoso" claro que no, Draco había decidido seguir a su amigo, no por celos, era cuestión de principios, porque Granger trataba de conquistarlo a él, como para que su amigo le jugara sucio. Draco sabía que la Gryffindor no podía ganar pero verla tan sonriente con su amigo eso si no lo permitía

– ¿va a usar los libros –le pregunto la bibliotecaria

– ¿puede creerlo están tan sonrientes? –dijo Draco sin prestar atención a la persona

– ¿vas a usarlos si o no?

Draco vio a la mujer

–Claro usare todos –dijo

Theo le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a Luna quien capto la indirecta

. –Granger yo también tengo una apuesta para ti –dijo sonriente el chico de Slytherin

Hermione se quedó intrigada ante tal propuesta conociendo al chico no se trataría de nada bueno

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola aquí la actualización del día de este pequeño fic <em><em>**_


	6. Investigando a la Competencia

**INVESTIGANDO A LA COMPETENCIA**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco veía a Hermione con suma, pero suma intensidad que podría pasar por un acosador ante la mirada de cualquier persona.

–te lo digo Luna alguien me espía he sentido una presencia, y ¿si algún Mortifago resentido se infiltro en el castillo?–dijo la Gryffindor con cara de susto

–te lo aseguro Hermione eres paranoica nadie te vigila –dijo Luna pero ella sabía que Malfoy la seguía

Theo sonrió ante la cara de su amigo al verlo anotar algo en un pergamino

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Theo al ver a su amigo muy concentrado

–¡aja! –dijo Draco sonriendo triunfal –ya lo vi esa chica es lista no por nada es una sabelotodo insufrible mira, su horario de la semana, de la escuela a su sala común, luego sale con san Potter y el pobretón y los fines de semana –lanzando una mirada a su amigo –he notado que ha salido contigo a Hogsmeade

Theo sonrió en forma inocente –amigo ¿acaso eres un acosador, como sabes esto?

–no trates de negar los hechos he descubierto la verdad tú me mandaste a la Lunática y aprovecharon que me dio dinero, luego enviaste la carta a mi madre para quitarme el anillo, y así tú y Granger pudieran burlarse de mi —Draco le lanzo una mirada fría al chico al tiempo que lo sujetaba por la camisa —dime ¿Qué planeas con Granger?

Theodore Nott quedo sorprendido por las deducciones de su amigo, tenía una imaginación que daba miedo y risa al mismo tiempo

–Te explicare un poco porque me veo con Granger y en tu investigación no dice que Luna y Ginny también van a lo que tu llama "citas secretas" —dijo con calma quitando las manos del Rubio

–veras acosador amigo Granger me pidió consejos para comprar un regalo, al parecer planea regalarle algo a un chico y no estaba segura, pero no quiere que sus amigos lo sepan

Draco lo vio fijamente – ¿un regalo? seguro es para mí, pero no crea que lo aceptare –dijo en tono triunfal

– ¿por qué tiene que ser para ti? Podría ser para la comadreja Weasley al parecer hay algo entre ellos Luna me lo conto —dijo Theo sonriendo divertido

—Eso no me hace gracia —Draco lo empujo y camino rápido

Theodore Nott analizo la reacción del Príncipe de Slytherin era obvio que estaba celoso, el punto era hacerlo reconocer sus sentimientos, algo que sin duda sería difícil, pero quizá ya estaba un paso mas cerca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Te lo aseguro Luna, Nott es cruel –dijo Hermione suspirando mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza

–Tú aceptaste la apuesta –le dijo Luna

Hermione arrugo la frente no sabía porque a veces hablaba sin pensar y aceptaba cosas, como cuando fue a soltarle a Malfoy su apuesta, ahora lo había hecho con Nott. Hermione pensaba que era como un pez que por su propia boca moría, repaso mentalmente las palabras dichas ese día en la biblioteca, ¿que había sido lo que Nott le había dicho? Hermione recordó:

–_apuesto a que no podrás ganarle a Malfoy, vamos Granger no eres su tipo —había dicho Nott en tono burlón _

–_Claro que puedo –había dicho ella muy segura, aunque no lo estuviera, no lo demostraría simplemente no aceptaría que Malfoy le estaba ganando _

–_Bueno si estás muy segura que tal si ponemos un plazo de tiempo, te doy una semana, si no lo logras ese hermoso anillo me lo darás –dijo Theo –pero si tienes miedo mejor ríndete y ¿Qué apostaste con él? ¿A parte que él se pavonee por toda la escuela diciendo que te rechazo?_

_Esas palabras enardecieron a la leona, eso si no lo soportaría la mirada de las chicas cuando Malfoy dijera que la había rechazado, si alguien diría que fue rechazado seria el… Draco Malfoy sería rechazado. Hermione soltó una risa algo psicópata ante la imagen del chico_

–_Acepto –le dijo a Theo —lo hare antes de ese tiempo Nott y si lo logro…—se había detenido realmente no tenía nada que pedirle al Slytherin —luego te diré que quiero si gano _

_ El chico vio a Luna de forma seria, si algo sabían ellos es que ninguno de los dos, sedería y que necesitaban un poco de ayuda para que expresaran lo que en verdad sentían mutuamente_

.

Hermione suspiro ante el recuerdo sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo

–Ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de ser espiada ¿y si no es Mortifago?¿ y es un acosador? –Hermione vio fijamente a Luna – piénsalo Luna muchos chicos de Slytherin están molestos, ¿y si están planeando algo? –dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga

Luna se sorprendió por el nivel de imaginación de su amiga, no tenía miedo ir a buscar los horrocrux ni enfrentar a Voldemort pero sí que un montón de chicos la acosaran para hacerle quien sabe que cosas

.

.

Draco anoto en su pergamino, mientras se escondía de la vista de la Gryffindor

**16:00 horas: abraza a Luna **–Draco sintió calor y recordó que hacía mucho calor y traía puesta la túnica del colegio... Pero no importaba el calor el sabría que tramaba Granger así tuviera que sufrir de insolación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Hermione escucho atentamente las noticias de Neville

—dicen que han visto a un alumno muy sospechoso rondando cerca, temen que algún Mortifago se haya escapado, por eso no nos dejan ir al bosque

—Menuda idiotez —dijo Ron

–dicen que podría ser un loco lo interesante es que al parecer se ha visto espiando a las chicas –dijo Seamus

—un pervertido, eso es lo que es —Ginny dijo de forma fría —solo les diré que si lo veo no dudare en usar mi varita contra el

–te lo dije Luna seguro yo soy su víctima —susurro Hermione

Luna suspiro lo más probable es que todo fuera un mal entendido pero agradeció que su amiga fuera tan despistada con ciertos temas y que los demás desviaran la atención hacia otra parte, si sabían que era Malfoy el misterioso alumno que rondaba cerca las cosas se pondrían feas.

—Los Nargles están inquietos —dijo La Ravenclaw de forma inocente dándole más misterio al asunto

–Deberías dejar de acosarla –le dijo Nott a Draco quien estaba muy concentrado viendo a Hermione del otro lado del pasillo mientras hablaba con sus amigos

-no se llama acosar es investigación de campo, estudio al enemigo, pero más importante ¿lo oíste Nott? del loco que ronda cerca y si realmente esta tras Hermione no permitiré que un loco se la lleve, no sin antes verla perder

Theodore Nott sonrió, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta que el loco que acechaba a Granger era el

. – ¿Qué harás amigo? –Pregunto Theo a Draco… quien parecía concentrado, de pronto dijo con voz expresiva y convencido

–seré su guardaespaldas secreto

Theodore Nott quedo en shock total _«esto será divertido»_ pensó el chico de Slytherin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>aquí la actualización del día.. solo faltan dos capítulos mas para que este mini fic termine Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^<p> 


	7. PLAN

**PLAN 1**

**.**

**.**

Theodore Nott vio con suma curiosidad a su amigo, no entendía cuál era la diferencia ser un guardaespaldas secreto, que un acosador, lo viera, por donde lo viera era lo mismo espiaba a Granger y punto lo importante es ¿porque el parecía no notarlo?

–anota Nott sospechoso número uno –dijo Draco con la mirada hacia donde estaba la Gryffindor –esa persona es muy sospechosa

Theo vio en dirección donde Draco espiaba

–ese es Potter–¿porque Potter querría secuestrarla o hacerle algo malo? –Pregunto al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de Draco con la varita -¿Por qué estamos espiando a Granger y sus amigos?¡ no mejor! ¿Por qué estoy también ayudándote a hacerlo?

Draco vio a su amigo con incredulidad, ¿acaso el no estaba preocupado por Granger?,¿ qué pasaba si se la llevaban y no lograba jamás saber cómo lo iba a conquistar? y no es que ya lo hubiera hecho ¿acaso a su mejor amigo no le interesaba que él estuviera toda la vida con la intriga de cómo planeaba Granger conquistarlo?

–porque estas preocupado por la sabelotodo, y como buena persona que eres me pediste ayuda por eso debemos evitar que algún loco se le acerque, y mira que en estos tiempos hay muchos locos sueltos todavía –dijo Draco con aire heroico

_"aquí hay uno de esos locos"_ pensó Theo y retomo sus puesto de vigilancia, pensó que era mejor acompañarlo a dejar que su amigo tuviera una gran idea que arruinara toda posibilidad con la chica Gryffindor en un futuro cercano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se asomó a la puerta de la biblioteca, no era paranoica lo sabía, esa silueta estaba ahí afuera desde que había comenzado el fin de semana

–se los dio alguien me observa, y no me digan que soy dramática, paranoica, fatalista –dio Hermione a Luna y Ginny quienes la vieron de reojo

–bueno supongamos que realmente alguien te acecha, y que realmente está afuera, y que sabe que sabe que estamos solas en la biblioteca, entonces está ahí afuera planeando atacarte cuando salgas, te hará cosas malas, te secuestrara, y te venderá a un grupo de mortifagos resentidos o quizá sean de Slytherin y decidan divertirse con tu cuerpo, según tus conclusiones, y no eres dramática, y nada de esto es imaginación tuya, de acuerdo ¿Qué hacemos entonces? –pregunto Ginny a una paranoica Hermione quien seguía viendo la puerta

–no lo sé chicas pero no quiero quedarme sola

Luna sonrió maliciosamente esperaba que la paranoia de Hermione, en este caso bien infundada gracias al buen Malfoy quien había logrado acosarla en _"secreto"_ ella pudiera hacer su movimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo tomo un poco un libro tenía tres horas seguidas parado , en lo que Draco _**llamaba puesto de vigilancia**_, esperaba que al menos todo ese esfuerzo valiera la pena, y supo que si cuando Luna se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia un estante de libros, sonrió y asintió, era su turno de actuar su amigo iba admitir que había perdido contra Granger, aunque ella no hubiera sabido cómo había ganado y la respuesta era obvia, había perdido porque había logrado hacer que su amigo se enamorara simplemente confrontándolo, quitándole su anillo, desafiándolo y lo más importante lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Algo que sin duda había sido la clave para que, el Gran Draco Malfoy se enamorara, porque ninguna chica antes se había resistido a su encanto.

—buscare un libro, no te preocupes no dejare que me vean —dijo caminando hacia Luna

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso

–bueno tengo que decir que tenías razón al parecer Granger ha notado a alguien, Luna me dijo que alguien la sigue desde hace días, quizá es algún resentido, tu sabes después de la guerra no todos están muy felices eso es algo sospechoso –dijo Theo en tono misterioso –puede que el acosador este esperando que Granger este sola para aprovecharse, por eso Luna me pidió que fuera, porque si anotaste bien en tu pergamino de apuntes estarán estudiando hasta tarde.

La mente de Draco se llenó de imágenes, una tras otras, Granger atada, Granger llorando a manos de algún idiota de su propia casa, sabía que los Slytherin principalmente Zabini gustaba de chicas vírgenes y sin duda Granger lo era _**"maldito imbécil"**_

–Bien vamos –dijo Draco

–Vamos No –Lo corrigió Theo…pero luego recapacito –pero mejor acompáñame, aunque sería muy sospechoso que llegamos Justo ahora esperemos un poco en una de esas atrapamos al acosador de Granger y te vuelves su héroe, ella no podrá seguir ignorándote después de eso.

Los ojo de Draco se iluminaron y se imaginó a la sabelotodo tras él, eso era lo mejor de todo, en su mente ya estaba ideando la confesión de ella, y el rechazándola pero sobre todo se imaginó recuperando su anillo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione veía intensamente a Draco ¿cómo era que ese incubo estaba ahí?, todo culpa de Nott, pero tampoco podía quejarse le aterraba quedarse sola, pero estar con Draco y Nott solos en la biblioteca, eso no era de chicas decentes «¿en qué mierda estoy pensando?» se recrimino la chica. Pensó en Harry y Ron y en lo que le dirían si se enteraban que dos Slytherin estaban con ellas a solas, se removió incomoda en la silla–Y bien Granger sabes algo sobre el acosador –pregunto Theo mientras se situaba frente a ella

–nada solo que ha de ser un loco pervertido

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Draco pensando en Zabini, solo él podía querer algo a si –solo un enfermo acosaría a Granger

Luna vio a Ginny quien vio a Theo los tres se miraron y contuvieron la risa, ¿realmente él había dicho eso? Luna le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Theo ambos sabían quién era el misterioso acosador

—Chicos debo irme —dijo la menor de las Weasley —Hermione no te preocupes ya te dije usa tu varita y si el muy maldito se acerca demasiado una buena patada en las pelotas ayuda, las chicas debemos defendernos de enfermos así —Ginny salió de la biblioteca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo ocurrido después Hermione lo describiría como una serie de eventos desafortunados

Draco diría que el infierno se había abierto

Mientras que Theo y Luna solo dirían que había sido desafortunado pero muy divertido ver la cara de los dos. Pero sobre todo una noche muy llena de revelaciones y uno que otro incidente

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí con el capitulo del día, ya solo faltaría uno para terminar.. y si todo sale bien en unas horas publicare el siguiente cap. de UES depende del tiempo bueno espero sus comentarios ^^<strong>


	8. Una extraña Declaración

UNA EXTRAÑA DECLARACIÓN

.

* * *

><p>Harry frunció el ceño y se limpió la cara aun le costaba ver bien. Hermione le había lanzado un Lumos máxima directo en la cara pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que había pasado, suspiro profundo y trato de no perder el control una risa maliciosa se asomó por su cara ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a confundirlo con un acosador? Seguro la culpa era Malfoy que lo había golpeado cuando era el, el que debería de haberlo golpeado hasta la muerte después de todo estaba solas con Hermione sin explicar nada.<p>

Hermione sonreía nerviosamente cuando Harry termino de recobrar la vista ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Ni ella misma lo sabía había sido tan rápido

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia a Malfoy y recordó lo ocurrido esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hermione no estaba segura de hacerlo pero todos estaban esperando que lo hiciera entonces cerró los ojos y puso su cuerpo sobre el de Malfoy, su respiración se agito cuando olio su aroma a café mezclado con su loción su corazón se aceleró y lo hizo puso su mano sobre el color rojo_

_. –Pie izquierdo sobre color amarillo –dijo Luna_

_. –esa posición es imposible. –dijo Hermione que no entendía ¿cómo había aceptado jugar una versión Mágica del Twister con ellos? Y en la biblioteca agradeció que la mayoría de los alumnos no gustaran de ir a altas horas de la noche además ¿no debería estar en su sala común? En lugar de eso había pasado todo el día con los dos chicos de Slytherin y sin darse se había hecho tarde_

_Draco vio a Hermione cerca de él y en la posición que estaban cualquiera podía mal interpretar cualquier cosa_

_. –te lo digo Luna no soy contorsionista –dijo la castaña tratando de no caer sobre el rubio algo que no pudo evitar ya que su mano se resbalo y callo directo sobre el_

—_Quítate de encima —dijo poniendo mala cara al sentir el contacto de Granger con su piel _

_Harry estaba preocupado por Hermione ya era tarde y Filch podía sorprenderla fuera de la sala común tan tarde recorrió el pasillo en silencio viendo por las ventanas que una tormenta se acercaba. Harry Potter camino directo a la biblioteca se sorprendió cuando escucho voces dentro por lo que se asomó por la puerta ¿Qué era eso que vio? Un chico sobre Hermione aprovechándose de ella Harry se enfadó, esa era demasiado seguro era un chico de Slytherin seguro esperaron que ella se quedara sola para atacarla, Harry estaba tan sumido en sus divagaciones que no vio a Luna y Nott en el lugar_

_._

–_te lo advierto Malfoy si me tocas te golpeare –dijo Hermione incorporándose del suelo_

_Draco solo hizo burla a sus palabras y pensó_**_"quien rayos querría robar o secuestrar a esa loca salvo el imbécil de Zabini"_**_aun así no quitaba que le preocupara y ahí estaba el debatiéndose ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? Si él ni la quería, ¿oh si la quería? __**"claro que si"**__ se dijo el mismo pero rápidamente se espantó esas ideas no podía haberse enamorado de ella, porque eso significaba que había perdido y lo peor no sabía cómo lo había hecho_

_Theo sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de Draco cuando Hermione lo vio fijamente, era una de esas extrañas cosas que se ven muy poco en la vida Draco Malfoy sonrojado. Pero no dijo nada Theo disfrutaba con las expresiones de su amigo, un relámpago surco el cielo haciendo que Hermione gritara. Harry entro de forma violenta al escuchar el grito de su amiga seguro algo le había hecho el bastardo que estaba dentro _

_Hermione grito por la sorpresa que le causo el sonido y más cuando escucho un ruido fuerte _

_Draco inconscientemente abrazo a Hermione quien se pegó a su cuerpo _

_Harry tuvo una vaga idea de lo que pasaba pudo ver una silueta femenina e imagino que el agresor le hacía algo a su amiga aprovechando que estaba sola sin pensarlo se fue contra el "agresor"_

_Theo creyó comprender la situación que se estaba dando frente a él, Luna por la cara de los dos chicos abrazados _

–_no toques a mi Hermione –grito Draco golpeando al intruso_

_Hermione se quedó sorprendida pero no lo suficiente como para no contestar_

_. –si no toques a su Hermione –inmediatamente grito — Lumos máxima en la cara del agresor_

_Harry dio un grito de dolor. – ¿la Hermione de quién? –pegunto en un sofocado grito de dolor_

_Theodore Nott solo reía ante lo que acababa de pasar_

_-¿Harry? –pregunto la castaña escuchar la voz de su amigo_

_Draco trago pesado acababa de golpear a San Potter lo cual le causo gracia, entonces se dio cuenta la había llamado "Su Hermione" pero más importante ella había dicho que si era suya, las cosas estaban saliendo un poco extrañas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry les dirigió una mirada y espero que Hermione al fin se dignara a explicarle que hacían dos chicos a mitad de la noche con unas chicas solas

–Bueno no es lo que crees –se defendió la leona –es solo que Luna tenía miedo de estar tan tarde en la biblioteca y llamo a Nott y Malfoy para que nos acompañaran

Luna sonrió nerviosamente, la acababan de mencionar y no solo eso la acababa de poner en la mira de Harry

–Bueno si, pero no –dijo Luna nerviosamente –así como Hermione lo dijo no necesariamente paso

Harry vio fijamente a Theo quien se puso nervioso y finalmente lo inevitable pasó

–es solo que Hermione aposto con el tonto de Malfoy que lo enamoraría, y él no se da cuenta que ya perdió, además Hermione también está enamorada de él –dijo Luna rápido dejando a todos sorprendidos pero más a Harry que todavía no terminaba de comprender de que hablaba

– ¿tú me amas? –pregunto Hermione ignorando a su amigo, haciendo que Draco se pusiera incomodo

. –es solo que tú me dijiste que me enamorarías y luego me olvidaste y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –contesto Draco olvidándose que había presentes en el lugar

Harry solo podía sentir como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con tantas palabras de parte de esos dos, no solo lo habían golpeado, si no que ahora lo ignoraban y no solo eso se estaban declarando su amor frente a él, alguien debía explicarle con detalle todo

Hermione se ruborizo al sentir la mano de Draco junto a la suya

– ¿terminaron? - Pregunto Harry molesto –ustedes tres –dijo señalando a los presentes –lo mejor será que vuelvan a su sala común antes que nos sorprendan aquí, y tu — esta vez vio a Hermione —me explicaras esto cuando llegamos a nuestra sala común

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–así que al final ¿descubriste quién era tu acosador? –pregunto Ginny al siguiente día

—si lo descubrí

— ¿y quién es? —pregunto con insistencia la pequeña Weasley

—Bueno realmente no es nadie —dijo sonriendo —tengo que ir a la biblioteca dijo saliendo a la sala común

—Llegas tarde —la voz de Draco se escuchó del otro lado de la sala de menesteres

—llego a tiempo, y bien Malfoy ¿Qué relación tenemos?

Draco sonrió y acaricio su cabello

— ¿quieres oírlo? —Susurro a su oído —me ganaste Hermione Granger

—te dije que no me vencerías Malfoy —sonrió antes de besarlo —Te amo

—También te amo Granger

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y así acaba este pequeño Fic espero les haya gustado <strong>


End file.
